The Hope Spell
by giniwis21
Summary: Hechiceros han llegado a Hogwarts, gracias a su llegada, las cosas no seran igual, jamas. Viejos secretos seran revelados. Y lo que se pensaba como leyenda sera comprobado. Cualquier cosa puede pasar este año! Traducción original de "The Hope Spell" por Lalaith Quetzalli.
1. Prologo

**The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" y "Card Captor Sakura"**

 _Traducido. By: Giniwis21_

Aclarando: Yo no soy dueña ni de Card Captor Sakura, ni de Harry Potter, *inhalación*; Si yo fuera su dueña de alguno de ellos ahorita podría estar de vacaciones alrededor del mundo, y no sentada aquí en mi casa escribiendo esto (suertudos).

 **Prologo.**

Después de que Sakura y Shaoran sellaron la carta "vacio" con la carta sin nombre de Sakura¹ , y creando con eso la carta "Esperanza", como la carta Sakura 53; tanto Sakura y Shaoran confesaron sus sentimientos, y se convirtieron en novios.

Ese año fue hermoso para ellos, juntos. Pero algo paso. Shaoran recibió un llamado de su madre Sra. Yelan Li. Ella quería que Shaoran estuviera de regreso en Hong-Kong para entrenar. La Sra. Li le dijo a su hijo que debía entrenar para convertirse en el líder del Clan Li. Sakura estaba muy triste por eso, pero le prometió a Shaoran que esperaría por él. Shaoran le hizo prometer que entrenaría artes marciales y con la espada, tal como le había enseñado él, el año pasado. Ella prometió que lo haría.

Se dieron un beso de despedida y él se fue. Sakura no lloro mientras Shaoran estaba con ella, ella no quería que el pensara que era un bebe llorón. Entonces ella espero, hasta que se fue, ella camino solitariamente hacia su casa. Ella lloro por varios días, pero se compuso, lista para empezar el entrenamiento. Porque ella sabía que tenía que mantener sus promesas; y eso hizo.

Y eso es todas personas lindas de la creación. Quisiera que me pusieran en los "reviews" si quisieran que aparte del capítulo agregara los pensamientos finales de la autora original.

* * *

Have a great day.

 _Tengan un lindo d_ _ía._

 _XOXO Giniwis21_

¹ En la versión en español se llama "love" ósea "Amor".


	2. Cartas Inesperadas

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" y "Card Captor Sakura"

 _Traducido. By: Giniwis21_

Aclarando: Yo no soy dueña ni de Card Captor Sakura, ni de Harry Potter, *inhalación*; Si yo fuera su dueña de alguno de ellos ahorita podría estar de vacaciones alrededor del mundo, y no sentada aquí en mi casa escribiendo esto (suertudos).

Capitulo 1.- Una carta inesperada

Tres años son una corta cantidad de tiempo para mucha gente, pero podría ser realmente largo para alguien cuyo amada/ amado está lejos de uno. Este es el caso de Sakura Kinomoto.

Temprano en la mañana. Una Sakura de 16 años estaba parada en un extraño campo de batalla, con espada en mano, peleando con una mujer vestida en ropas extrañas. Sakura era realmente buena con la espada, y en artes marciales. Y por si fuera poco era hermosa.

-Sakura, el desayuno- dijo una voz arriba.

-Voy- respondió Sakura, vio a su oponente y dijo –se acabo. Gracias-

Su misteriosa oponente sonrió y se convirtió en una carta Sakura, llamada "la pelea"

Después todo alrededor de Sakura cambio. Ahora ella estaba parada en su base, entre unas repisas con algunos libros y un escritorio. Otra de las cartas Sakura fue a su manos, esta llamada "Ilusión". Sakura puso ambas cartas en su bolsillo y fue arriba hacia la cocina.

-Hola- dijo cuando ella llego a la mesa.

-El monstro finalmente llego- dijo, su hermano, Touya.

Ella decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Entrenando otra vez Sakura?- Pregunto su papa, Fujitaka.

-Si- dijo Sakura –Necesito mantenerme en forma-.

-Yo sigo esperando a que nos digas para que entrenas tanto- Dijo Touya.

-Entonces sigue esperando, porque no te pienso decir nada- Sakura

-¿Estas segura de que no te cansas de usar magia durante el entrenamiento, Sakura? – Pregunto Fujitaka

-No te preocupes papa, estoy bien- Dijo Sakura sonriendo. (NA: Fujitaka sabe acerca de la magia de Sakura, las cartas y todo).

-Sí, mira como come- Dijo Touya.

-Cállate- Sakura le dijo al mismo tiempo que le patio debajo de la mesa.

Parecía que Touya iba a decir algo más, pero algo lo interrumpió. Era una clase de ave que estaba tratando de entrar a su casa por una ventana cerrada. Sakura movió su mano suavemente, la ventana se abrió y el pájaro había entrado, parecía un búho. (NA: Sakura es mucho mas buena con su magia. Y ella obtuvo un poco de poder de las cartas, entonces puede hacer cosas pequeñas con las cuales no ocupaba aparecer sus cosas ni el círculo de magia. Es por eso que puede crear pequeñas corrientes de aire, hacer flotar algo o mover algo no tan grande, cosas por el estilo; pero es muy poco comparado con lo que puede hacer con sus cosas).

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Fujitaka -¿Sakura?-

-Un búho- dijo Sakura, entonces se dio cuenta que el búho tenía una carta – un búho con una carta-, agarro la carta –dirigida a mí- .

Sakura agarro la carta y la abrió, en el había dos pergaminos. Sakura leyó el primero:

 _Querida Srta. Kinomoto:_

 _Estamos complacidos de informarle que usted ha sido invitada a la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Habiendo reconocido tus talentos mágicos, nos tomamos la libertad de invitarla a usted a esta escuela, a pesar de que usualmente no aceptamos estudiantes mayores a los once años. Si usted acepta será capas de entrar al sexto curso, con el resto de alumnos de su misma edad. Esperaremos su respuesta antes de julio 31. Si usted acepta a venir a nuestra escuela estaremos complacidos de informarle a usted, que la recibirá una familia, los Grangers. Estamos seguros que la Srta. Granger estará complacida de explicarle a usted todo y responder todas sus preguntas. Así como usted ha sido invitada, también lo está Srta. Daidouji. Y también quisiera pedirle de favor que no use su "magia especial" en frente de otros estudiantes de Hogwarts si usted puede evitarlo. Puede ser difícil de explicar._

 _Deseándole lo mejor y verla pronto._

 _Atentamente  
Albus Dumbledore._

 _Albus Dumbledore. Director._

-Una escuela de magia y hechicería ¿Están locos?- Pregunto Touya

-Daidouji- Fujitaka dijo – ¿no es esa tu amiga?

Fujitaka fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

-hola, Sakura al hablo- dijo Sakura –oh hola Tomoyo. Oye, yo acabo de la carta. Pero ¿Qué te dijo tu mamá?-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Daidouji.

-Nada- dijo Tomoyo –Ella ni siquiera sabe que tengo magia ¿recuerdas? De cualquier manera, yo le diré que me han invitado a una escuela de bordado en Inglaterra. ¿Sabías que va a ser en Inglaterra? Si yo me acabo de dar cuenta- (NA: No me preguntes como. Y si, Tomoyo tiene magia. Ella puede tomar la energía y la usa. Eso significa que puede tomar magia de una carta Sakura y usarla, o puede atacar a alguien usando su propia energía y atacar. Padre ¿Verdad?

-Deberías ir Sakura- Dijo Tomoyo –Sera muy padre. Tú y yo, estudiando magia. ¿Iras?

En la casa Kinomoto.

-Bueno, no se- Dijo Sakura –yo creo que voy a esperar a ver qué me dice mi papá. Sí, yo te marco ya cuando termine de hablar con él. Adiós-

Sakura volvió a la cocina.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Fujitaka.

-Tomoyo- dijo Sakura –Ella quería saber si iba a ir. Y pues ¿Me das permiso?-

Fueron unos pocos segundos de silencio, después Fujitaka sonrió y asintió.

-¡Gracias papá!- grito Sakura para darle a su padre un gran abrazo –voy a llamar a Tomoyo-

Sakura dejo el cuarto sonriendo.

-¿Crees que es correcto dejarla ir a esa escuela?- pregunto Touya.

-No se Touya- dijo Fujitaka –pero sé que desde que ese chico, Li, se fue, no he visto a Sakura tan feliz-

Touya solo asintió, no muy convencido con la idea.

Esas vacaciones fueron muy diferentes de otras que haya tenido Sakura antes. Sakura hablo con Tomoyo casi todo el día, mientras se preparaban. Finalmente el primero de agosto ella se fue en a avión con Tomoyo, a Inglaterra.

-¿Kero y Tsukishiro vinieron contigo, Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Ellos querían venir- Sakura le dijo –Especialmente Yukito. Yo creo que Yue lo estaba empujando a eso. Entonces yo decidí hablar con Kero y Yue para aclarar las cosas. Les conté que no podían venir, que cuidaran de mi padre, mi hermano y tu madre.-

-Gracias- Dijo Tomoyo –Oh, ¿Sabes porque nos dijeron que no usáramos nuestra magia especial en Hogwarts?-

-Una vez leí un libro, que decía que hay diferentes clases de magia, y de magos- explico –y que el más bajo nivel era el de los falsos magos-

-Como los que ves en la tv- Tomoyo

-Exactamente, luego hay unos que usan baritas y hechizos- dijo Sakura.

-¿Cómo tu?- pregunto Tomoyo

-No- respondió Sakura –hay otros tipos de baritas, unas que usas con hechizos, en la escuela a la que vamos enseñan ese tipo de magia. Después de esos hay personas con talentos especiales de magia, como tú, y toda la gente telepática, la telequinesis, entre otros.-

-¿no estás tú en esa categoría?- pregunto –Por lo de tus sueños-

-Bueno, no realmente- dijo Sakura –Porque en esos sueños son parte de mi magia. La siguiente categoría arriba es en la que la mayoría de la magia de Asia esta, personas que heredan la habilidad de hacer magia especial, con mayor poder de crear hechizos con una barita. Luego está la última categoría, en los cuales pocos magos son capaces de crear magia nueva, por si mismos-

-Entonces tú debes estar en la última categoría- dijo Tomoyo –Después de todo eres capaz de crear tu propia magia, con símbolo, cosas, cuando tu renombraste las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura y aparte tu hasta creaste una "Esperanza".-

-Si- Sakura dijo, se perdió en sus recuerdos, toda esa platica la hizo pensar otra vez el día que la carta "Esperanza" fue creada, la hizo pensar otra vez en el, en Shaoran; en como ella lo extrañaba, en cuanto deseaba en que estuviera con él.

Sakura se adormilo después de pensar mucho. Después de un rato Tomoyo también se adormilo. El viaje a Inglaterra fue muy largo entonces ellas tuvieron tiempo de dormir, y de hablar un rato mas. Cuando llegaron a Londres, la capital de Inglaterra, tuvieron que buscar a los Grangers.

 _Por Dios, que calor hace aquí en San Diego, uff 'is hot in here or its me'. Pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cada vez que tenga tiempo es cuando voy subir capitulo. So espérenlo._

 _XOXO Giniwis21_


	3. Un Encuentro Agradable

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" y "Card Captor Sakura"

 _Traducido. By: Giniwis21_

Aclarando: Yo no soy dueña ni de Card Captor Sakura, ni de Harry Potter, *inhalación*; Si yo fuera su dueña de alguno de ellos ahorita podría estar de vacaciones alrededor del mundo, y no sentada aquí en mi casa escribiendo esto (suertudos).

Capitulo 2.- Un encuentro feliz.

El avión arribo en Inglaterra en la mañana. Sakura y Tomoyo fueron abajo a buscar su equipaje, no fue difícil hallarlo. Ellas esperaron unos minutos hasta que los Grangers llegaron.

Unos minutos después Sakura pudo ver a una chica de su edad con un letrero con el nombre de Tomoyo y el suyo escrito en el.

-Vamos- le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo señalando con la cabeza hacia donde la muchacha estaba parada.

-Buenos Días- Dijo Sakura en Ingles.

-Oh, hola- dijo la muchacha- Ustedes deben ser Kinomoto y Daidouji-

-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto- dijo Sakura, señalo a Tomoyo- ella es Tomoyo-

-hola, encantada de conocerte- dijo la muchacha- mi nombre es Hermione Granger y ustedes supuestamente se van a quedar en mi casa-

-Gracias- Sakura y Tomoyo dijeron la reverencia.

Hermione estaba un poco confundida, por tener a alguien haciendo reverencia a ella. Pero luego recordó que esas chicas eran de otro país.

-ustedes son de…- empezó Hermione tratando de recordar, cuando se dirigían a la entrada del aeropuerto.

-Japón- respondió Tomoyo.

Las chicas llegaron al carro. Ahí Hermione presento a Sakura y Tomoyo a sus padres. Finalmente el Sr. Granger manejo a casa.

Una vez ahí Hermione dejo a Sakura y a Tomoyo en el cuarto de invitados.

-sé que es pequeño pero…- empezó Hermione

-está bien- interrumpió Sakura

Hermione sonrió y se retiro.

La siguiente mañana Sakura decidió suspender su entrenamiento, para no asustar a los Grangers.

-bueno- dijo Hermione, -se supone que tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon en 2 semanas, yo voy a encontrarme a unos amigos ahí, y probablemente nos quedaremos ahí hasta que lleguemos a King's Cross.-

\- perdóname, pero, no entiendo- dijo Sakura.

\- oh si perdón- se excuso Hermione- el callejón Diagon es un lugar donde los magos compran lo que necesitan, es donde nosotros vamos a comprar nuestros libros y túnicas, y todo. King's Cross es la estación de trenes en Londres, es donde nosotros supuestamente vamos a la plataforma 9¾ para llegar al expreso Hogwarts. ¿Me explique?-

-si- dijo Sakura –ah Hermione, quisiera que me prestaras uno de tus viejos libros que has usado en Hogwarts, para conocer lo que has aprendido-

-seguro- dijo Hermione, ella no entendía nada.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Sakura y Tomoyo leyeron los libros que Hermione había usado en Hogwarts, las cosas parecían bastante sencillas; pero ellas no sabían cómo era exactamente hasta que hayan comprado sus baritas y practiquen.

Un dia antes de ir al callejón Diagon Sakura recibió una carta.

 _Querida Sakura:_

 _Estoy contento que hayas aceptado venir a estudiar a Hogwarts, es definitivamente una de las mejores escuelas de magia en el mundo que yo sepa, yo hasta estudie ahí. Tú vas a encontrar una llave con este mensaje, es la llave de mi cámara en Gringotts, todo ahí es tuyo ahora. Buena suerte._

 _Atentamente._

 _Clow Reed_

Sakura se preguntaba si realmente haya sido Clow Reed quien escribió esa carta, o era Eriol Hiragizawa.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo

Sakura le mostro a ella la carta.

-¿tú crees que realmente era Clow Reed o Hiragizawa?- Tomoyo le pregunto.

-no se Tomoyo- dijo Sakura- pero es momento-

Finalmente unos días después llegaron al callejón Diagon. Ahí Hermione tomo a Tomoyo y a Sakura primero a Gringotts para agarrar algo de dinero; después fueron a las tiendas para comprar libros, hierbas, y demás; también fueron a Madam Malkin para tener sus túnicas listas. Finalmente fueron con Ollivander para comprar sus baritas. Hermione seguía preguntándose como esas chicas podían hacer magia sin una barita, pero ella nunca les preguntó.

En Flourish y Blots Sakura fue a ver algunos libros de magia avanzada. Ella encontró uno que parecía muy interesante: "Conjuros Moste Forte". Sakura lo tomo y se decidió a comprarlo.

-¿estás segura que quieres comprar este libro señorita?- pregunto la vendedora a Sakura.

-si señora- respondió Sakura firmemente.

La mujer no dijo nada mas, le dio el libro a Sakura. Sakura no sabía porque, pero ella necesitaba tener ese libro.

Dos días después de que las chicas fueran al callejón Diagon, estaban sentadas en una banca, después de comer helado. De repente los sentidos de Sakura se pusieron alerta, al tiempo ella sentía una presencia, una presciencia poderosa mágicamente y bastante familiar. Sakura se levanto, con una gran sonrisa en todo el rostro. Hermione la miro perpleja.

-¿Qué es Sakura?- Tomoyo le pregunto.

-es el- murmuro Sakura sonriendo, y ella se fue corriendo.

Hermione y Tomoyo se levantaron rápidamente y la siguieron.

Sakura corrió y pasó algunas tiendas y muchas personas, siguiendo sus sentidos que estaba sintiendo, era él, tenía que ser. Finalmente ella lo vio, corriendo directamente a ella.

-Shaoran- Sakura grito al mismo tiempo que se tiro ella misma a sus brazos.

-mi querida Sakura- dijo Shaoran mientras la levantaba del suelo y le daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-te extrañe mucho – Sakura murmuro en voz baja

-yo también- contesto Shaoran, todavía abrazándola.

-Sakura- gritaban Tomoyo y Hermione su nombre –aquí estas-

-Li- otra voz gritaba su nombre. Dos muchachos, uno de cabello rojo y ojos azules, otro con cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas.

-Ron, Harry- dijo Hermione a los otros chicos -¿Cómo han estado?

-bien- dijo Harry.

-bien- dijo Ron, después se dio la vuelta a Shaoran -¿Qué paso contigo?-

-eso es correcto- dijo Harry- estábamos viendo escobas y después tu solo te fuiste corriendo-

Justamente en ese momento se dieron cuenta que Sakura y Shaoran estaban abrazándose.

-¿se conocen?- preguntaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-si- dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo.

-ella es mi novia- agrego Shaoran todavía abrazando a Sakura.

Sakura lo miro sonrojándose un poco, pero sonriendo.

-wow Li- Ron dijo –Tu no nos habías contado que tenias una novia-

Shaoran lo miro pero no le dijo nada.

-hola Shaoran- Tomoyo rompió el silencio- estoy contenta que estés de vuelta, Sakura no ha sido la misma desde que te fuiste.-

-hola Tomoyo- dijo Shaoran, mirando a Sakura sonriendo – yo también estoy contento de tener a mí querida Sakura conmigo. –

Esa noche ellos comieron la cena juntos. Después de que Sakura y Tomoyo fueron presentadas a los Weasleys. La mayoría estuvieron hablando todos juntos acerca de la escuela, Tomoyo los escuchaba; Sakura y Shaoran estaban hablando en voz baja en japonés.

Los siguientes días Hermione fue con sus amigos a todas partes, Tomoyo fue casi todas las veces con ellos. Sakura y Shaoran fueron en su propio camino. Un día por ejemplo, ellos decidieron que necesitaban entrenar.

-¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo?- Sakura le pregunto a Shaoran.

-sería un honor- dijo Shaoran -¿pero cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar un lugar para entrenar pacíficamente?-

-podemos usar mi magia- Sakura respondió.

Shaoran asintió, ellos fueron al cuarto de Sakura en el caldero chorreante, una vez ahí ella tomo su llave de estrella.

-llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, enséñale tu verdadero poder a Sakura, quien a aceptado la misión contigo. ¡Libérate!- recito Sakura

Shaoran agarro a Sakura, ella lo abrazo con una mano, el puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-carta Sakura sigue mis órdenes- Sakura ordeno- llévanos a un lugar solitario donde podamos entrenar ¡Mover!-

Con una gran luz rodeando a la pareja, ellos desaparecieron. Sakura y Shaoran habían cerrado sus ojos, cuando los abrieron, ellos estaban parados en un valle, sin otra persona que los viese.

-esto es perfecto- dijo Shaoran felizmente cuando su espada apareció en su mano.

\- yo te convoco ¡Espada!- Sakura dijo y su báculo se convirtió en una preciosa espada.

Inmediatamente ambos empezaron un duelo de espadas. Ambos eran muy buenos. Ellos habían entrenado por más de 4 años para ahora.

-he visto que has mejorado- dijo Shaoran cuando Sakura lo había atrapado –has practicado bastante.-

-te lo prometí ¿recuerdas?- Sakura pregunto

-si- dijo Shaoran –yo aun me pregunto si algún día tu puedas engañarme- en ese momento hizo que ella perdiera su espada-

-¿Por qué no ahora?- pregunto Sakura sonriendo, ella se concentro y su espada fue de regreso a su mano. Ella agarro a Shaoran desprevenido e hizo que perdiera su espada. En eso ella puso su espada en el cuello de Shaoran –parece que gane-

Shaoran miro alrededor pero no había mucho por hacer –parece que estas en lo correcto- el sonrió seductoramente a Sakura.

Ella hizo su espada desaparecer y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran, el puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ambos se besaron.

Mientras tanto en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Dónde están Sakura y Li?- pregunto Harry.

-probablemente en algún lado disfrutando de la compañía del otro- dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.

-tu sabes, yo pienso que Li es algo extraño- dijo Ron

-si- agrego Hermione- empezando por el hecho que todos excepto por Tomoyo y Sakura lo llaman por su apellido. Segundo, el habla con nadie excepto con Sakura y un poco con Tomoyo. Y el parece muy frio-

-el siempre ha sido de esa manera- les conto Tomoyo- desde que lo conocemos el ha sido frio y cerrado con casi todo el mundo. El solo habla con Sakura.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry.

-no estoy muy segura- dijo Tomoyo –yo creo porque es Sakura la única que en verdad lo conoce-

-¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que se conocieron por primera vez?- pregunto Ron a Tomoyo.

-Como hace 6 años- Tomoyo respondió- si, teníamos 10 años y estudiábamos cuarto grado en Tomoeda, Japon.

-hablando de todo un poco- dijo Harry- ¿alguien sabe quién va a ser nuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscura?

Todos agitaron sus cabezas.

-yo supongo que lo sabremos pronto- dijo Hermione

Tomoyo asintió a favor.

…

 _Bueno, es el segundo capítulo oficial. Hurra. La verdad es que no había subido capitulo por varios motivos, exámenes, tareas, tareas, novios enfadosos. Tuve mensuales y para acabarla el clima estaba demasiado caliente para mí y mi pobre Tijuana y me enferme. Siempre me dejan tarea so eso no es novedad. Novios enfadosos, se supone que ayer era nuestro aniversario y se me olvido y digamos que mi pareja no está saltado de la alegría. Les cuento que yo voy a club de lectura de mi escuela y hoy teníamos que escoger libro nuevo, y pasaron el de Harry Potter, dios, yo nunca había escuchado el summary pero lo leí y dije esto es patético, se los juro que si lo hubiera leído antes de empezar los libros nisiquera lo hubiera acabado. Otro interesante detalle es que yo vivo en la ciudad fronteriza más visitada, por lo tanto es normal para mi hablar, o hacer expresiones en ingles y mas porque soy americana, entonces, cuando trato de traducir pienso en mis expresiones y es como Giniwis matate. Pero bueno. Espero subir capitulo próximamente. No se si este fin de semana porque viene mi hermano so, mi mama va a estar loca con el._

 _XOXO Giniwis._


	4. Gryffindor y Slytherin

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" y "Card Captor Sakura"

 _Traducido. By: Giniwis21_

Aclarando: Yo no soy dueña ni de Card Captor Sakura, ni de Harry Potter, *inhalación*; Si yo fuera su dueña de alguno de ellos ahorita podría estar de vacaciones alrededor del mundo, y no sentada aquí en mi casa escribiendo esto (suertudos).

Capitulo 3.- Gryffindor y Slytherin

Era finalmente 1ro de septiembre. Todo el mundo había llegado al callejón Diagon por medio de polvos Floo. A Shaoran no le gusto, a Sakura tampoco, pero, trato de mantener la calma. Después de buscar un compartimiento, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo terminaron en el mismo. Los primeros tres hablaron de escuela, Tomoyo los escucho, tratando de aprender tanto como podía de Hogwarts. Sakura y Shaoran hablaban en un japonés fluido.

Después de un par de horas de viajar la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando ver a las personas más indeseables.

-Vete Malfoy- Harry dijo a los recién llegados en tal tono frio de voz, que hasta Sakura y Shaoran pararon su plática para ver qué pasaba.

-veo que no has sido matado aun ¿ehh Potter?- Malfoy dijo fríamente –ni, ninguno de tus estúpidos amigos- el volteo a ver Ron, luego a Hermione y Tomoyo –veo que has encontrado unos nuevos- en ese momento se percato de Sakura, el se veía sorprendido –¿Qué hace una dama tan bella en tal basurero?- pregunto Draco viendo a Sakura.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto inocentemente Sakura, mirándolo, ella pudo sentir algo no iba bien con él.

-Draco Malfoy- Malfoy dijo presentándose –estos son Crabbe y Goyle ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo mi joven dama?-

Sakura lo miro, todavía impactada por lo que estaba sintiendo.

-yo te puedo asegurar que soy mejor compañía que ellos- Malfoy dijo mientras agarraba el brazo de Sakura tratando de halarla fuera del compartimiento.

-Déjala sola- Shaoran grito mientras se ponía de pie, tratando de retener a Sakura.

-yo no quiero- dijo Malfoy, tratando aun de halar a Sakura.

Shaoran estaba furioso, muy furioso. Tomoyo lo miro nerviosa.

-cálmate Li- Ron dijo a Shaoran, quien lo ignoro.

-ok- dijo Sakura- ya es suficiente- ella puso dos dedos en la frente de Malfoy –tu, duerme-

De repente Malfoy cerró sus ojos, dejo a Sakura y cayó al suelo profundamente dormido. Sakura y Shaoran regresaron a sus asientos, Ron cerró la puerta del compartimiento. Ron, al igual que Harry y Hermione, estaban algo asombrados por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Cómo?- Hermione no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-

Sakura no contesto. Ella giro para ver la cara de Shaoran, ambos siguieron su conversación. El resto se miraba a los otros, ninguno hablo.

Finalmente llegaron a Hogwarts. Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo tuvieron que ir con los de primer año por el lago. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a los carruajes.

Un par de minutos después todos estaban en el gran comedor, esperando a la selección de los de primer año. Cuando la selección término con los de primero, los estudiantes se dieron cuenta que había aun tres personas paradas en el gran comedor.

-Queridos estudiantes- habló Dumbledore -este año vamos a tener a tres estudiantes foráneos, ellos se incorporaran a los de sexto año, espero que los traten bien. Ahora, a seleccionarlos.-

-Daidouji, Tomoyo- la profesora Mcgonagall llamó.

Tomoyo fue al sombrero seleccionador. Se lo puso. Unos segundos después todos pudieron oír -¡Gryffindor!-

Tomoyo sonrió y se sentó enseguida de Ron.

-Kinomoto, Sakura- Mcgonagall llamó.

-Mmm- el sombrero murmuro en la cabeza de Sakura –Yo veo. Muy poderosa, valiente, arriesgarías tu vida para salvar a los demás. Yo se que hacer contigo. ¡Gryffindor!-

Sakura se quito el sombrero y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Esperando el turno de Shaoran.

-Li, Shaoran- llamó Mcgonagall.

Shaoran tuvo el sombrero seleccionador. Le tomo bastante decidirse. Todo el mundo lo escucho -¡Slytherin!-

-¿Qué?- Sakura jadeo, al igual que Tomoyo.

Shaoran no dijo nada. Solo fue a la mesa de los Slytherin y se sentó.

Sakura seguía en estado de shock por tener a su novio en otra casa.

-ahora- Dumbledore continuo –déjenme les presento a su nuevo DADA profesor, su nombre es-

En eso alguien ingreso al gran comedor, por atrás de la mesa de profesores. Su cabello negro, profundos ojos azules, para ser un profesor, se miraba bastante joven. Dumbledore estaba a punto de decir su nombre, cuando Sakura y Shaoran reaccionaron, sus sentidos mágicos se pusieron alerta antes que sus ojos pudieran verle.

-¡Hiragizawa!- Shaoran grito, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Eriol!- Sakura grito, poniéndose de pie.

Tomoyo lo miro sorprendida y perpleja, pero no se levanto.

Eriol vio a sus tres amigos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sr. Li, Srta. Kinomoto.- Eriol dijo seriamente. –estoy complacido de verlos a ustedes también, pero, podrían por favor sentarse-

Shaoran hizo lo que se le fue dicho, sin quitar los ojos de Eriol. Sakura también se sentó, sonrojándose, realmente avergonzada.

-¿conoces al nuevo profesor?- Ginny pregunto a Sakura.

-Claro que si- dijo Sakura –pero ¿Qué carajo hace aquí Eriol? ¿Cómo es que está dando clases aquí en Hogwarts? ¿Qué piensas Tomoyo? ¿Tomoyo?-

Pero Tomoyo no contesto, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Entonces la comida apareció y empezaron a comer. Sakura y Tomoyo no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de comida, pero no estaba mal.

Justo cuando el festeen estaba terminando la profesora Mcgonagall fue a hablar con ellos -¿Pueden acompañarme Srta. Daidouji, y Srta. Kinomoto?-

-claro- dijeron ambas muchachas, se pararon y siguieron a la profesora.

En el camino Shaoran se les unió; ellos llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore. La profesora Mcgonagall les dejo ahí. Adentro estaba el profesor Dumbledore y Eriol.

-buenas noches Srtas. Y Sr.- Dumbledore los saludo.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran hicieron reverencia.

-Hola Sakura, Tomoyo, Li- Eriol los saludo.

-hola Eriol- Sakura y Tomoyo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-hola Hiragizawa- Shaoran dijo sin emoción.

-no han cambiado nada- Eriol dijo sonriendo a Sakura y Shaoran, sus ojos se mantuvieron algo mas en Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué carajo eres tú, un profesor?- pregunto Shaoran a Eriol, sin capaz de esperar más.

-¿estás enojado, Li?- pregunto Eriol, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. –se mas que tu mi pequeño descendiente, créeme, soy capaz de ser tu profesor-

Shaoran lo miro, enojado de su sonrisa, como odiaba la sonrisa de Eriol.

Tomoyo por otra parte miro a Eriol como si fuera el único en la habitación, en el mundo.

-los he llamado porque necesito hablar con ustedes- Dumbledore dijo, interrumpiendo en los pensamientos de todos –yo supongo que han leído la carta que recibieron de Hogwarts, entonces ya saben que no está permitido que usen su 'magia especial' aquí. Eso significa que: Srta. Kinomoto usted no debe usar sus Cartas Sakura, Srta. Daidouji usted no tiene permitido tomar la energía o magia de otros, Sr. Li usted no puede usar su espada mágica ni sus hechizos, y Sr. Hiragizawa usted no debe usar su báculo. Esto es mientras están en Hogwarts o seguido por algún alumno de los estudiantes ¿Me di a entender?-

Los cuatro adolescentes asintieron en afirmación.

Sakura y Tomoyo tuvieron algunos problemas en encontrar la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. Una vez ahí trataron de ignorar las preguntas de Harry, Hermione y Ron acerca de donde estaban y por qué Shaoran entro a Slytherin. La verdad era que ni siquiera Sakura sabia, ella también quería encontrar la respuesta.

Una vez en su propio cuarto, Sakura cerró las cortinas alrededor de su cama y se preguntaba.

-¿Por qué Shaoran?- Sakura pregunto en voz baja -¿Por qué?-

Una pequeña luz rosa brillo de las cartas Sakura (que estaba escondida debajo de la almohada de Sakura).

-Ama Sakura- una dulce voz la llamo.

Sakura abrió los ojos y miro a la carta flotando encima de ella.

-Esperanza- murmuro Sakura en voz baja.

-No se preocupe Ama Sakura, nadie me puede ni ver ni escuchar a mi-

-lo sé. Pero yo, ya te he dicho que no soy tu Ama, soy tu amiga-

-bueno, amiga. Yo se que estas triste porque Li no está en tu misma casa. Pero no estés tristes, porque usted sabe que el siempre va a estar contigo, en su corazón.

Sakura sonrió y asintió mientras una pequeña lágrima brotaba de su ojo. Esperanza también sonrió y fue de regreso con las demás cartas Sakura.

El día siguiente cuando Hermione despertó, se dio cuenta que Sakura ya estaba lista, ella estaba esperando a Tomoyo.

En el desayuno Sakura estaba en silencio y se negaba a responder a preguntas acerca de lo que Dumbledore les había dicho o de que hacia Li en Slytherin. Ella estaba viendo un pedazo de papel donde estaba escrito sus clases de ese día.

-la primera clase es encantamientos- dijo Tomoyo viendo encima del hombro de Sakura.

-sí, será mejor que no apuremos Tomoyo- dijo Sakura

Y con eso Sakura se paro y camino a la puerta. Unos cuanto estudiantes se dieron cuenta que al mismo tiempo Li, se paró de la mesa de Slytherin y fue con Sakura.

Cuando Harry y compañía llegaron a al salón, vieron a Sakura y a Shaoran hablando, pero no pudieron entender lo que decían porque hablaban en japonés. Tomoyo parecía entenderles, pero no decía nada a Harry y compañía.

En la clase de encantamientos el profesor Flitwick empezó enseñándoles un hechizo para hacer cosas aparecer de la nada. Cada estudiante tenía problemas para hacer el encantamiento, porque ellos debían realmente concentrarse. Tomoyo no sabía cómo manejar la barita, ella nunca había usado una. Hermione casi lo hace, pero hasta ella tenía problemas. Para el final de la doble hora, la única persona que podía manejar la aparición de pocos pequeños objetos fue Sakura.

-eso fue asombroso- dijo Tomoyo a su mejor amiga.

-no fue mucho, yo necesito practicar mas para poder aparecer cosas más grandes- dijo Sakura

-ok Sakura, eso fue Magnifico- Ron exclamo.

-Sí, Ron tiene razón- Harry dijo –tú lo hiciste, ni siquiera Hermione pudo-.

Hermione asintió, avergonzada.

-No te sientas mal Hermione- Sakura dijo-la única cosa es que yo puedo concentrarme fácilmente, realmente concentrarme en lo que hago-

-pero ¿Cómo podías concentrarte en una habitación llena de gritos y movimientos?- Hermione pregunto.

-eso no era difícil, nomas necesito deshacerme de cualquier pensamiento, cada sonido, sentido, visión, solo piensa en lo que hace, ve a ti misma haciéndolo-

-¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?- Harry pregunto

-Shaoran me enseño- Sakura respondió

-¿Li?- Ron pregunto

Justo Sakura sintió la presencia de Shaoran, ella se volteo y se fue con el. Ron, Hermione y Harry se miraron.

-eso es extraño, saben- Hermione dijo

-sí, pareciera como si supiera cuando Li se aproxima antes que ella lo veo o lo escuche- dijo Ron

-es como si pudiera sentirlo- dijo Harry,

-probablemente ella pueda- Tomoyo dijo y se retiro.

-¿Qué?- Harry y compañía preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

No hubo respuesta, Tomoyo ya se había ido.

 _God, regreso la temporada de maldito infierno a San diego, se supone que ya mero empezamos Otoño debería hacer frio. Estoy enojada. Pero bueno, tuve tiempo y escribí. Genial, isn't?._

 _XOXO Giniwis_


	5. 20 puntos menos para Slytherin

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" y "Card Captor Sakura"

 _Traducido. By: Giniwis21_

Aclarando: Yo no soy dueña ni de Card Captor Sakura, ni de Harry Potter, *inhalación*; Si yo fuera su dueña de alguno de ellos ahorita podría estar de vacaciones alrededor del mundo, y no sentada aquí en mi casa escribiendo esto (suertudos).

Capitulo 4.- 20 Puntos menos a Slytherin

Después del almuerzo tuvieron pociones, con Slytherin. Harry se sentó con Ron, Hermione con Tomoyo y Sakura con Shaoran. Tenían que preparar una poción de 'edad' para convertirse en viejos. Harry estaba mejorando, pero Tomoyo y Sakura eran un total desastre, aun con sus parejas tratando de ayudándoles.

Para el tiempo que el profesor Snape paso alrededor de la poción de Tomoyo esta estaba un poco mejor, gracias a las instrucciones de Hermione.

-Srta. Daidouji, no debería de depender de la ayuda de Granger- Snape le dijo fríamente.

-lo siento profesor, le prometo ser mejor la siguiente vez- Tomoyo dijo sonriendo y inclinándose.

Snape y Hermione miraron a Tomoyo confundidos, ningún estudiante le había respondido así a Snape.

-Srta. Kinomoto, su poción debería estar burbujeante, no humeando- Snape dijo a Sakura –si no está correcta para el final de la clase voy a tomar 15 puntos de Gryffindor-

Sakura estaba bastante nerviosa.

-cálmate, concéntrate- Shaoran le dijo tomando su hombro

Sakura cerró sus ojos y se concentro tanto como podía. Ella empezó a poner algunos ingredientes en su caldero.

Para el final de la clase Snape tuvo que admitir (para tristeza) que la poción de Sakura estaba perfectamente hecha. Shaoran sonrió al ver la cara de Snape. Snape se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada. Cuando Sakura se paro para darle la pequeña botella con poción en ella, el noto algo que no se había dado cuenta antes: sus ojos verdes. Casi tan hermosos como los de Lily.

-Gracias Shaoran- Sakura le dijo a Shaoran al final de la clase.

-no fue nada Sakura- Shaoran dijo sonriendo.

Sakura se fue de la clase antes que el resto. Pero una vez afuera fue encontrada por Malfoy.

-bueno hermosa dama, parece ser que eres la primera Gryffindor en la última década que no ha sido castigada por Snape en clase de pociones- Draco dijo

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- Sakura pregunto, cambiando su dulce voz, por una más fría.

-quiero que vengas conmigo- Malfoy dijo.

-no puedo- Sakura dijo dando pasos hacia atrás.

Para ese entonces los estudiantes estaban saliendo del salón, pero ninguno paro para ver lo que pasaba entre Sakura y Malfoy. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Tomoyo se pararon en la puerta del salón, sin saber qué hacer.

-seguro que si puedes- Malfoy dijo tomando del brazo de Sakura.

-para Malfoy- Sakura dijo –déjame sola-

Malfoy trato de halar a Sakura y besarla, pero ella se fue para atrás y le dio una cachetada. Con eso Malfoy se puso furioso.

-entonces así será- dijo Malfoy fríamente- tu pequeña-

-cállate Malfoy- Shaoran grito, el apenas había salido del salón para encontrar a alguien amenazando a su novia.

-oh Li- Malfoy dijo irónicamente- eres muy bueno para ser un Slytherin. Se siente tan bien estar con ella, ahh-

-¡Para!- grito Sakura, unas cuantas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de eso, su ira incremento. Tomoyo conocía demasiado a Shaoran para saber que si algo no detenía la situación Malfoy terminaría con la espada de Shaoran atravesándole la garganta, sin importar lo que haya dicho Dumbledore la noche anterior.

-oh, está llorando- dijo Malfoy riendo- ustedes todos los pobres, idiotas sangre sucia-

-¡para!- Sakura exclamo, en eso ella empezó a sollozar –por favor, para, por favor-

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Solo porque ella le dijo que no Malfoy la trataba así? Eso no era justo.

-tú solo eres otra idiota sangre sucia y también una perra- Malfoy continuo.

Justo cuando Shaoran se había puesto tan furioso que estaba a punto de hacer su espada aparecer y cortar a Malfoy en dos; alguien hablo.

-Sr. Malfoy- la voz lo llamo.

Snape- Malfoy murmuro.

-Sr. Malfoy- dijo Snape- no hay ninguna razón para insultar a la Srta. Kinomoto, por eso, 20 puntos menos a Slytherin y vamos a tener una plática con Dumbledore acerca de su falta y como va a ser castigado. –

Cada estudiante que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar a Snape estaba sorprendido. ¿Acaso Snape acababa de quitarle puntos a Slytherin? ¿Y hablaba de castigar a Malfoy? ¡Si, si lo hizo!

Cuando Snape se fue con Malfoy, Shaoran miro cara a cara a Sakura.

-¿estás bien?- Shaoran pregunto

-si- Sakura no sonaba muy convencida.

-vámonos- Shaoran dijo mientras guiaba a Sakura a otro lugar.

Hermione estaba a punto de llamar a Sakura, pero Tomoyo le paro.

-no- dijo ella –es mejor que les dejos solos. Estamos libres de clases para el final del día. Y Sakura no está de humor para hablar con alguno de nosotros.-

Hermione asintió.

-sigo sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar- dijo Ron- es demasiado perfecto, Snape quitándole puntos a Slytherin. Solo me pregunto por qué lo hizo-

-también yo- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Para la noche todo Hogwarts sabía lo que había pasado. Los Slytherin estaban en verdad enojados, pero el resto de la escuela estaba saltando de felicidad. En cualquier modo, ni Sakura o Shaoran aparecieron para la cena. Hermione estaba muy preocupada.

-no te preocupes por Sakura- Tomoyo le dijo- ella está con Li, estará bien. Te lo puedo asegurar-

Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar del castillo. Sakura y Shaoran estaban caminando juntos. Sakura no hablaba.

-¿estás segura que estas bien?- Shaoran pregunto.

-si- Sakura respondió en voz baja.

-Sakura- Shaoran paro la caminata y se giro a la cara de Sakura -¿Qué pasa? Si es por Malfoy voy ahorita con él y le doy una paliza, no importa si alguien lo dice-

-no, no es Malfoy- Sakura dijo en voz baja,

-entonces ¿Qué?-

-es todo Shaoran, cuando vine aquí nunca pensé que sería tan difícil: profesores que me odian, estudiantes que me insultan, y tú no estás conmigo-

-estoy contigo Sakura, _siempre_ \- Shaoran le dijo, abrazándola- no importa si estamos en diferentes casas, escuelas o países. Siempre vamos a estar juntos, _siempre-_

Sakura lo abrazo, ella no quería que se fuera nunca.

-te quiero Shaoran- dijo ella a su oído.

-yo también te quiero Sakura- Shaoran le dijo en voz baja.

Shaoran dejo un poco a Sakura, solo lo suficiente para ver sus hermosos verdes ojos, antes de besarla suavemente. Con ese beso Sakura olvido todo lo demás: profesores, estudiantes; solo eran ellos dos, juntos.

La mañana siguiente, porque tenían el día libre Hermione le dijo a Tomoyo que ella, Harry y Ron tenían algo importante que hacer en la biblioteca. Entonces no iban a poder estar con ella.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Harry no podía evitar preguntarle a Hermione.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que Tomoyo nos acompañara?-

-dos cosas: primera, ella no sabe la verdadera razón por la que venimos; segundo, la razón por la que no sabe es porque vamos a investigar lo que ella dijo el otro día- Hermione le respondió.

-¿y eso es?- Ron pregunto, de hecho, aunque tuviera un libro enfrente del, el no sabía que tenía que buscar.

-como es que Sakura puede sentir la presencia de Li- Hermione dijo

-Hermione, ¿no crees que estas exagerando? Me refiero, no creo que Sakura pueda sentir su presencia- dijo Harry dudando.

-entonces ¿por qué ella siempre sabe dónde está el, o si se está aproximando?- Hermione pregunto

-probablemente ella sabia donde estaba Li en ese momento- Ron la interrumpió

-y que pasa con lo que paso hace semanas. Cuando estábamos en el callejón Diagon, ella ni siquiera sabía que Li estaba en Inglaterra, pero de la nada ella salió corriendo, derecho hacia el- Hermione dijo.

Harry y Ron se miraron, ellos temían que Hermione dijera eso, porque tenía la razón. Pero aun así, no parecía correcto investigar a una amiga. No importaba cuanta rareza este pasando a su alrededor. Hermione no dijo nada tampoco, pero continúo buscando un libro.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo caminaba por los corredores del castillo. Se sentía sola, no tenía a nadie con quien platicar, y ahora ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de hacerle ropa a Sakura. Ella sintió que una presencia se aproximaba.

-buenas tardes Hiragizawa- Tomoyo lo saludo sin voltear.

-buenas tardes Daidouji- Eriol respondió- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Hiragizawa tengo magia, se cuando tu, Sakura o Li o cualquiera se acerca-

-lo sé, soy Eriol-

-y yo Tomoyo-

-¿quieres venir conmigo Tomoyo? Solo para caminar alrededor.-

-seguro- Tomoyo sonrió

Probablemente no estaba tan sola como había pensado minutos antes.

 _Espero que esto compense el tiempo perdido y a lo mejor el tiempo a perder._

 _XOXO Giniwis_


	6. Clase de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" y "Card Captor Sakura"

 _Traducido. By: Giniwis21_

Aclarando: Yo no soy dueña ni de Card Captor Sakura, ni de Harry Potter, *inhalación*; Si yo fuera su dueña de alguno de ellos ahorita podría estar de vacaciones alrededor del mundo, y no sentada aquí en mi casa escribiendo esto (suertudos).

Capitulo 5.- La clase de defensa de las artes oscuras.

La siguiente mañana Sakura se despertó temprano, había tomado la decisión de seguir entrenando. Se vistió en su traje de entrenamiento (un leotardo lanco y unos pants cortos), ella se fue de los cuartos de sexto año y fue hacia la sala común de los Gryffindor. Una vez ahí ella cerró sus ojos y se concentro fuertemente, para que ella pudiera sentir la presencia de alguien despierto en el castillo. Ella sintió la presencia de Shaoran.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de los Slytherin, Shaoran estaba vestido con una camiseta y unos pants negros, el tomo su vieja espada que estaba colgada en la pared. Ahora estaba sintiendo si había alguien despierto, sintió la presencia de Sakura.

-Sakura- el murmuro en voz baja- está entrenando también, ella mantuvo su promesa-

Sakura tenía que entrenar sola, ella no podía usar su espada mágica, o alguna carta como oponente, porque alguien podía sentir su presencia mágica o ver la, ella debía ser muy cuidadosa. Es por eso que ella entrenaba sola.

Casi una hora después Sakura pudo sentir otra presencia, alguien ya se había despertado. Alguien de séptimo grado probablemente. Entonces para asegurarse que nadie le estaba viendo Sakura decide ir a la recamara de sexto. Una vez ahí ella tomo un poco de ropa limpia y fue al baño para ducharse. Cuando salió del baño, se puso una túnica negra y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor para tener el desayuno.

Cuando Sakura llego al gran comedor ella sintió la presencia de Shaoran.

-hola Shaoran- dijo Sakura sin voltearse mientras Shaoran la abrazaba.

-hola Sakura- dijo Shaoran, el decidió fastidiarla un poco –así que has estado entrenando ehh-

-si- dijo ella con una sonrisa- quería mantener mi promesa, entonces voy a seguir entrenando. Yo se que tu también has estado entrenando-

-si- Shaoran dijo con una sonrisa (era bastante raro verlo realmente sonriendo, no falsamente o forzada, sino una de corazón)- yo necesito entrenar mas, no voy a permitir que mi hermosa novia me gane otra vez-

-ohh ya veo- Sakura miro la sonrisa de Shaoran- sabes, te vez más guapo cuando sonríes-

-¿de verdad?- dijo Shaoran en broma.

-si- dijo Sakura también sonriendo

-eso es porque todas mis sonrisas están reservadas solo para ti- el dijo

-oh- dijo Sakura con falsa sorpresa- me estás diciendo que tienes más sonrisas como esa-

-¿está usted jugando conmigo?- Shaoran pregunto

-bueno, si puedo obtener más sonrisas como esa, yo creo que estoy jugando contigo- Sakura contesto sonriendo

-entonces creo que puedo responder a eso- dijo Shaoran sonriendo

Sakura sonrió también y beso a Shaoran. Después de varios besos mas ellos pudieron sentir unas presencias acercándose al gran comedor (ellos se la habían pasado al lado de la puerta). Entonces se besaron por última vez y fueron a sentarse en su mesa de su casa.

El tercer día tuvieron clase de DCAO, Sakura y Tomoyo estaban preguntándose qué haría Eriol para su clase.

-ustedes que creen que haga el profesor Hiragizawa en la clase- pregunto Ron

Sakura y Tomoyo rieron.

-¿de qué se ríen?- Harry pregunto

-lo que pasa es que Eriol estudiaba con nosotras hace algunos años, y de verdad, nunca me imagine a alguien llamándole profesor- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Sakura esta en lo correcto, aparte, el esta dándonos clase, quiero ver con que nos sale- dijo Tomoyo

En ese momento llegaron al salón. Después de pasar lista, Parvati pregunto algo.

-profesor Hiragizawa ¿Qué edad tiene?- dijo ella

Eriol la miro con una misteriosa sonrisa.

-¿eso importa?- pregunto

-es porque- Parvati no sabía que decir

-se ve muy joven para ser un profesor- agrego Dean Tomas

-puedo verme joven como usted dijo Sr. Tomas, pero créanme, soy más grande de lo que crees, y soy muy capaz de ser su profesor. Dumbledore no me hubiera dado el trabajo si pensara lo contrario-

Nadie dijo nada.

-he leído las notas dejadas por otros profesores, parece que han tenido una variedad de profesores y de lo que han visto. Las primeras clases vamos a tener algunas prácticas, para que recuerden que las creaturas que estudiaron en tercero, después estudiaremos jinxes, y demás. Deberán estudiar, las primeras creaturas que veremos serán bogarts, y después exploraremos los dementores. Estén preparados.-

Todos los alumnos asintieron y tomaron notas para acordarse de que estudiar.

-yo sé que es un Bogart- dijo Tomoyo- pero ¿que es un dementor?-

-no sé, pero necesitamos averiguarlo- dijo Sakura

El resto de los días tuvieron clases, nada fuera de la rutina como Harry, Ron y Hermione pudieron ver; nada tan extraordinario para Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran.

Los tres estudiantes foráneos estaban felices de estar en Hogwarts, aun cuando ellos pudieran pensar que era algo aburrido; si ellos supieran lo que pasaría después, probablemente no hubieran dicho eso.

…

 _Otro capítulo, estoy casi segura que mi madre me va a castigar así que no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado._

 _XOXO Giniwis._


End file.
